For Good
by lechymonk
Summary: Sanzo wants some company for the night. It's only going to be a one night stand, right?  Sanzo X OC  Not Yaoi


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki or any of the guys. That honor belongs to Kazuya Minekura. Ayame is my own creation.

**WARNING!!! ** This is mainly just one big, huge lemon! If you are too young, or this isn't the kind of story you like, please, find another story to read. If you like this sort of thing, enjoy!

It was a little past dawn and Sanzo made his way back to the inn the others were staying at. He had left last night after dinner even though it was raining out. He hated the rain. He usually spent rainy nights in bed, his body spent and tired. Last night, however, he went out in the rain. He could no longer deny himself.

He was disgusted with himself. He was a monk and he took his vows seriously. But, he was also a man. He had never fallen for any of them and last night was no exception…or so he thought. She was pretty and flirtatious. She was their waitress at the restaurant that was attached to the inn. He knew she was flirting with him all through dinner and he cursed his body for responding to her. Each brush of her fingers on his shoulders sent chills down his spine. Each time he looked into her eyes, he could see the desire in them and his body responded. Her mouth fascinated him and he wanted to taste her.

She had run her fingers on the nape of his neck, claiming he had something there. He knew she was lying but he didn't stop her. His skin felt too tight by the end of dinner and the sensation of her fingers on his neck felt too good. His hands itched to touch her, memorize her body and send her over the edge.

He almost shot Goku and Gojyo for asking what was wrong with him. He was more quiet than usual at dinner. Hakkai kept glancing at Sanzo and he was afraid that Hakkai would guess what was going on in his head. But, the demon slayer kept quiet.

Sanzo made it to his room and listened for signs the others were up. Nothing but snoring could be heard coming from Goku and Gojyo's room and he could hear no sounds from his room. Hakkai was a quiet sleeper, which was why he always shared a room with him. Although, Sanzo was closest to Goku, the monkey's snoring kept him up nights, sometimes.

Sanzo quietly let himself in the room. Hakkai was laying on his back, like he always did. The rise and fall of his chest suggested he was still asleep. Sanzo closed the door and went over to his bed, stripping down to his jeans and shirt. He pulled back the covers and sat down, wanting to get some sleep before the others woke up. He turned to put his feet on the bed when Hakkai's voice stopped him.

"What was her name, again?" Sanzo froze. He turned and looked at Hakkai. His eyes were still closed. Shit! He should have known better. Hakkai had the best hearing out of all of them and he woke up at the slightest sound.

"Ayame."

"Oh, yes. Ayame." Silence prevailed in the room for a few minutes. Hakkai spoke again. "Next time, would you please tell Goku you are spending the night out. He drove Gojyo crazy, demanding to follow you, making sure you weren't in trouble or hurt."

Sanzo should have guessed that Goku would have worried about him. After all, Kougaiji and his bunch could strike at any time, for they were still after his scripture. Anger boiled up in Sanzo. Hakkai and Gojyo found women from time to time and no one bothered them about where they were going. Hell, Gojyo usually did this at least once or twice a week. Hakkai found a woman to be with only a few times a month. But, no one gave them a hassle. But, they didn't have a stupid monkey trailing after them.

"There won't be a next time, so don't worry." Sanzo covered himself up and turned his back on Hakkai. "Now, shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"Whatever you say, Sanzo." Sanzo could hear the laughter in Hakkai's voice and if he wasn't so damn tired, he would answer Hakkai. Sanzo began to relax and his mind drifted back to last night.

_Last Night……………………………………………………………………._

The four of them stopped at the inn earlier in the evening than they were used to. Black rain clouds forced their decision to stop. They had been camping out for the last four nights and they desperately wanted to sleep in beds tonight.

"And I'm gonna have meat buns, a fat, juicy steak, all the fries I can eat, maybe stir fry…if they don't put too many vegetables in it…"

WHACK!

"Watch it asshole! You almost hit me with that fucking fan!" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo.

"Sanzo! That hurt, you know." Goku rubbed the top of his head, pouting at Sanzo.

"Shut up about food! I am sick and tired of hearing you talking about food. We're all hungry and you going on and on about it, doesn't make it any better." Sanzo didn't even turn around to look back at Goku. He sat in the front seat, his hands under the sleeves of his robe, his head down.

Gojyo leaned over to Goku, loudly whispering, "Maybe if he got laid once in a while…" Sanzo whipped around, his gun pressed up against Gojyo's forehead. "Sorry I said it! Just trying to be helpful." Gojyo held up his hands, like he was surrendering. Sanzo lowered the gun and turned back around.

Hakkai watched Sanzo out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed Sanzo getting more and more irritable over the past few days. He had guessed Sanzo's secret a long time ago, but being the man he was, he never said anything.

Hakkai knew all about what Sanzo was going through. The danger on this journey was sometimes too hard to take and you needed to take a break and relax. And what better way to relax than in the willing arms and body of a woman. Gojyo found a woman every few days. No wonder he was the most relaxed of the bunch. Goku was still too young, but Hakkai noticed Goku showing interest in some of the girls in the villages they passed through.

Gojyo and he had only one rule. Let the other know when you are going to be out all night. That way, no one worried that you might have been attacked by youkai. It looked like Hakkai would have to let Sanzo in on that rule.

Hakkai slowed down as they came to town. He drove slowly through the streets until he came to an inn. He parked Hakuryu around the corner and the four of them went to check in. They preferred rooms to themselves but the inn only had 2 empty rooms. Gojyo and Goku took one room and he and Sanzo took the other.

Sanzo didn't bother going to the room. He knew Hakkai would take care of his things, so he made his way down to the restaurant. He grabbed a big table and sat down. He lit a cigarette and waited for someone to come over and take his order.

Ayame was bored tonight. The town she lived in was small and only the regulars were in the restaurant tonight. She was wiping tables when he came in and sat down. She dropped the rag she was using. He was gorgeous.

Tall and blonde, he had the most intense purple eyes she'd ever seen. She usually wasn't drawn to strangers, you had to be careful in these times, but he seemed different. She could tell by his robes he was a monk, but he didn't seem to be a normal monk. There was a sensuality that oozed off of him. Maybe it was the way he moved, or the way his eyes took in everything, but there was something that drew her to him. She grabbed a menu and went over to his table.

"I need three more menus." His voice was deep and sensual. "And a beer. Whatever you have on tap will be fine." Sanzo looked at her and gave her a half of a smile. He looked at her name tag. "Ayame."

Ayame's heart skipped a beat. He looked like a man that didn't smile very much but when he did, it was devastating to the female population. She smiled at him and went off to get his beer.

Sanzo watched her walk away. She was dressed in a shirt that was unbuttoned to the top of her breasts and tight black pants. Her pants cupped her bottom and he liked the way she moved. He was still staring at her when the rest of them joined him at the table.

"Did you order yet?" Gojyo pulled out a chair and sat. He pulled the ashtray near him and lit a cigarette. Goku and Hakkai sat down and Goku looked for the waitress.

Sanzo took a drag on his cigarette. "No, she's getting more menus and I ordered a beer. She should be back soon."

"Why didn't you order drinks for the rest of us, Sanzo? We've been with you long enough, you should know what we want by now." Gojyo raised one red eyebrow. "Or is that beneath you, Oh Mighty Lord Sanzo?"

"Shut it, you stupid Kappa." Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette. "You don't always want beer."

Ayame came back with Sanzo's beer and handed out the rest of the menus. Her gaze lingered on Sanzo. Gojyo and Goku didn't notice, they were too busy yelling out their food orders. Hakkai's eyes, on the other hand, missed nothing.

"Have you decided what you want?" Ayame never took her eyes off of Sanzo as she asked the question. Sanzo scanned the menu quickly. He ordered and watched her as she took the others' orders. Between Gojyo and Goku, they must have ordered everything off the menu. Hakkai ordered and Ayame left to put their orders in. Gojyo and Sanzo watched her walk away.

"Now, those legs…I wouldn't mind having them wrapped around my waist, tonight."

Sanzo clenched his fists under the table at Gojyo's remark. He longed to take out his gun and fire a few shots, but Gojyo would wonder why. Sanzo had to keep it under control. He took a few deep breaths but Gojyo's comment about her legs stuck in his head. His mind reeled with the thought of Ayame up against a wall, her long legs wrapped around his waist, her breath hot in his ear. His teeth and mouth on her skin. He was becoming aroused and his breathing was getting erratic.

"I've looked at the map before I came down to dinner." Hakkai hoped by changing the subject, the tension around the table would go away. Although, probably, he was the only one who saw Sanzo's tense face. Gojyo was too busy arguing with Goku over the loaf of bread the bartender brought out.

"We have an easy path for a few days. No mountains, lakes or even rivers we have to cross. I vote we sleep in tomorrow and have a nice breakfast before leaving."

Goku cheered. "Yeah! Breakfast!"

"Tch, stupid monkey! We haven't eaten dinner yet." Gojyo bonked Goku on his shoulder. Goku pushed Gojyo's shoulder in return.

Ayame came back to the table with their drinks. Sanzo held up his empty glass and Ayame took it. Their fingers brushed and Ayame felt a feeling like a flame travel up her arm. She rubbed her finger lightly over Sanzo's and took the glass. She could feel her face get warm. He was so good looking! She wondered if he had felt what she had when their fingers touched. She looked over her shoulder at Sanzo. His eyes were half closed and he was staring at her. She almost could feel the heat from his gaze from this distance.

Sanzo didn't know how he made it through dinner. Ayame drew his eyes to her like a moth to flame. She would walk behind him and brush her fingers on his back. Her touch was like a drug. He wanted more. Once, she claimed to have seen something in his hair. He told her to get it out. Her fingers lingered on the nape of his neck, fluttering like butterfly wings. Shivers went up his spine and he wanted to grab her and kiss her. He imagined how sweet she would taste, how her lips would mold to his as their tongues learned each others' mouths.

She brought out their food, placing Goku's and Gojyo's pile of plates in front of them first. She leaned over, her shirt opening more so Sanzo could see her breasts. His mouth went dry and he went to take a drink, but she hadn't brought him another beer yet. She winked at him and went back to get the rest of their order.

She placed Hakkai's order in front of him and turned to Sanzo. Leaning slightly over him, so her breasts brushed against his arm, she placed his plate in front of him. She did it again when she gave him his beer. She slowly stood up, keeping contact as long as she could.

"Anything else I can get you?" She stood close to Sanzo and he could smell her perfume.

Hakkai answered her. "We're fine. If we need anything else, we'll be sure to let you know."

Gojyo opened his mouth to say something, but Sanzo's face caught his attention. Gojyo recognized the lustful look on the monk's face. After all, Gojyo had seen that look on many a woman's face. It was surprising, though, to see that look on Sanzo's face. He felt Hakkai hit his arm with his elbow and he looked at the green eyed man. Gojyo raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Hakkai shook his head at Gojyo, mouthing the word "later". Gojyo looked back at Sanzo, a realization dawning on him. Sanzo planned to get laid tonight. He wondered how long this kind of thing was going on behind his back.

Dinner was finally over, much to Sanzo's relief. Goku was falling asleep at the table and Gojyo was having a cigarette. Sanzo wanted to get them the hell out of here. Ayame had collected the plates and was coming over with the bill.

Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged looks and Gojyo nudged Goku.

"Izzit breakfast already?" Goku shifted to a more comfortable position in his chair.

"Nope, it's time for little monkey's to go to bed. Come on." Gojyo pushed Goku's head up off the table. Goku followed Gojyo out of the dining room, still half asleep.

Hakkai pushed back his chair and stood up. "Will you be coming up, Sanzo?'

"No." Sanzo crossed his arms, his hands up the sleeves of his robes.

Hakkai didn't push for any more answers, not that he would have been given one. He pushed his chair in and left the room.

Ayame placed the bill in front of Sanzo. He got out his card and placed it on top of his bill. "Are you free tonight?"

Sanzo asked the question so quietly, Ayame wasn't sure she'd heard him at first. "I get off work in a few minutes. I have no plans for tonight." Ayame's heart was beating fast. "Meet me out back." She walked away, knowing Sanzo was watching her. She left the card and the bill for the bartender to take care of and went in the back to freshen up. Her hands were shaking. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her blue eyes were bright with anticipation and she ran a brush through her long black hair, braiding it when she was done. She changed from her work shirt into her own shirt, keeping on the black, skin tight pants. She clocked out and went out the back.

There, in the rain, was Sanzo. He was leaning up against the wall, smoking, not seeming to care if he got wet. His blonde hair glistened in the light from the street lamps. She stood on the last step, suddenly shy about what she was in for tonight. She never did something like this, meeting a guy, knowing there was sex involved. How could there not be sex involved with this man? He was almost too good looking to be true. Tall and broad shouldered with smoldering good looks. She stepped off the last step and went across the alley to stand next to Sanzo.

He tossed his cigarette away. "Just so you know, this is a one night thing. No strings attached."

"I know."

"Good." He turned to face her. Rain was falling gently and she could see drops shimmering on his long, black lashes. She wouldn't have been surprised if he told her he was a god in a former life. He looked like one now. He combed his hair back from his forehead with his fingers, the rain making it a darker blonde color.

Ayame could really see his eyes now that his bangs weren't in the way. His eyes had darkened to a deep purple, almost blue in this light. His eyes roamed her face. Her breathing was ragged and she wanted to feel his full lips on hers. His mouth opened and he came closer to her. His body had hers trapped against the wall, but she didn't mind. She could feel the hard planes of his body against her softer one. He shifted his hips against hers and she bit her lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her lips.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you. I want to feel what you feel. I want all of you tonight." His calloused hands caressed her soft cheeks. He ran his hands over her ears and neck. She tilted her neck to give him better access. She could feel his warm breath nearing her lips. She parted her lips, her tongue slipping out to wet them. Sanzo groaned but he still didn't kiss her. She grabbed the front of his robes to pull him closer. He grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand.

Her eyes closed. She knew his mouth was near hers, she could almost feel his lips. Her knees went weak as she felt Sanzo's tongue touch her lips. It was as if he was tasting her. His lips softly brushed hers and she pushed her head towards him. He pulled back. She groaned. She wanted him so bad! She could feel her panties getting wet and this man had barely touched her.

He moved in again, his tongue once again touching her lips. Their breaths mingled together. She didn't dare move towards him again, for fear of him leaving her like this, hot and aroused. She made a keening sound in the back of her throat and she could feel Sanzo smile against her lips. He was in charge and she knew it. He gave her what she wanted.

Sanzo sealed his lips over Ayame's. Their lips were barely parted and he was moving his lips, oh so slowly, over hers. His lips were rough from being outdoors most of the time but Ayame didn't care. In fact, the friction of his rough lips was only adding to her pleasure. She moved her lips against his, not daring to go any further, for fear he would break the contact.

Sanzo slowly slipped his tongue past Ayame's lips, barely touching her tongue. He flicked the underside of her tongue a few times. She moaned and shivered against him. He ran his tongue over her top teeth and behind them. He flicked her tongue again. She answered him by rubbing her tongue against his. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips more firmly against hers. He took her hands and put them around his neck. He moved back just enough to break the kiss slightly.

"Touch me." His deep, sensual voice was only a whisper in the night.

Ayame needed no more coaxing than that. Her hands went to his hair, sliding her nails lightly against his scalp. She loved the feeling of his wet hair in her hands. He slanted his mouth over hers again, his tongue making love to her mouth. The kiss was openly carnal.

She could feel his arousal against her belly. He ground against her, his leg slipping between her legs. She let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, against his cheek. She took another shaky breath. His mouth left hers and she felt him work his way across her face, nipping at her jaw. He found a sensitive spot near her ear.

"Oh, my." He was sucking on the skin of her neck. She had no idea her neck was so sensitive. Her hands roamed his broad shoulders. She wanted to feel more of his skin but he was covered up to his neck. She toyed with his collar. He smiled against her throat.

"Where do you live?" He lightly bit her collarbone.

"J…just a few blocks from here." She was amazed she could talk. His tongue laved where he had nipped her.

"Let's go." He backed away from her and she almost groaned at the loss of his body against hers. But, she realized the faster they got to her place, the faster she could feel his body again. She thought about taking his hand, but something told her, he wasn't one for stuff like that. Ayame moved around him and led him to her apartment. He lit a cigarette as they walked.

She unlocked the door of her ground floor apartment. Sanzo tossed the cigarette before entering her apartment. It was small; only a kitchen, living room, bathroom and one bedroom. They took off their shoes by the front door.

"Would you like something to drink?" He shook his head no.

There wasn't a lot of light in the kitchen, just the light she usually kept on over the stove so she wouldn't stumble around in the dark when she came home. She nervously played with the buttons on her shirt. She was rethinking this whole thing when Sanzo grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He looked into her eyes, seeing how nervous she was and decided to remind her why he was here.

The kiss was hot and wet. Tongues warred with each other and Sanzo cupped one breast, shaping it with his long, powerful fingers. She melted into him. He cupped her bottom, bringing her flush against him, letting her feel how aroused he was.

Ayame's nervousness fled as passion took over once again. Sanzo walked her backwards towards her bedroom. She had a small light on in there, too. It was just enough light to see her and that was good enough for Sanzo.

She stopped when her knees hit the bed. Sanzo broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her ear. He flicked the lobe with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Her hands moved to the black tie that held his robes closed. With trembling fingers, she undid the knot. His robe fell open and she saw the black, sleeveless shirt he wore.

Sanzo took off the scripture and rolled it up. He didn't want to lose it. He could just hear Gojyo laughing his ass off when Sanzo showed up here again, asking for the damn thing. He removed the gold breastplate and set it on the chair in the corner, along with the scripture and his robe.

Ayame watched Sanzo strip to his jeans and shirt. She started to unbutton her shirt, when Sanzo's hand covered hers.

"Let me." Ayame's hands fell helplessly to her sides. She had left the first two buttons on her shirt open and he started on the third one. His mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and biting her skin. She tasted as good as he hoped she would. He unbuttoned another one and moved his mouth to her throat, dipping his tongue in the hollow of her throat. His hands made quick work of the rest of the buttons and he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, down her arms and removed it from her body.

She wished she was wearing her fanciest lace bra, but she had a plain white one on. Sanzo didn't even notice or care what kind of bra she was wearing. He turned her around to unclasp her bra. His fingers traced her spine down to the clasp. Goose bumps rose on her arms. He moved her braid over one shoulder and kissed the back of her neck. She bent her head forward.

He unclasped the bra and took it off. He turned her back around. Her nipples were hard and distended and Sanzo wanted to taste them. He was a patient man, though. His hands went to his jeans and he started to take off his shirt. He arched one perfect blonde eyebrow when he felt Ayame's hands on his. So, she wanted to help. He was in a giving mood, so he let her.

Ayame pulled his tight, black shirt from his pants. She inched it up his body, letting her hands trace his muscles on his stomach. He was thin, but muscular. She grazed his nipples with her finger nails and he hissed. She felt a thrill go through her, knowing he liked her touch. She pulled the shirt over his head and flung it on the chair. Her hands went to his coverings on his arms and she slowly took each one off, putting them with the rest of his clothes.

Sanzo reveled in Ayame's touch. It had been too long since he'd last done this and while he didn't like giving in to the carnal side of his nature, tonight he would give in and drown in it. They stood in the darkened bedroom, just touching each other. She learned the contours of his upper body and he learned hers. He was toughened by battle and thin from never getting enough to eat. She was soft and warm.

Sanzo took her into his arms, her nipples brushing against his chest. One arm around her back, Sanzo hooked the other under her knees and swept her up. He kneeled on the bed and gently laid her down in the middle of the pillow soft bed. He lay down beside her. They looked into each other's eyes as their hands roamed their upper bodies.

Sanzo broke the eye contact first. He shifted so that his hands were planted on either side of her and kissed her throat again. His kissed his way down to the valley of her breasts. Ayame's hands gripped the comforter, waiting for what she knew was coming. Her breasts felt heavier as she felt Sanzo's warm breath on her body.

Sanzo stopped his torture and took one rosy nipple in his mouth. Ayame gasped and moved her hands to the back of his head, bringing his body closer to hers. He suckled one nipple while rolling the other in his fingers. Heat shot right to her core, soaking her panties. He sucked hard, nothing gentle about it, but Ayame welcomed it. It had been too long since she'd felt this way. She writhed beneath him, her thighs gripping his knee, bringing it closer to her. The friction was driving her wild.

Sanzo let go of one nipple and engulfed the other in his mouth. He wanted to be gentle with Ayame but she was so responsive and the flirting they had been doing at dinner, had him all hot and aroused. It had been almost a month since the last time he'd been with a woman and she was nothing like Ayame. Sure, the last woman was pretty and good in bed, but she was quiet and ladylike. She was someone like Hakkai would pick. Ayame was a different story.

He could feel her rubbing against his knee. She was moaning and jerking her hips, grinding her center against him. Her breathing was more harsh and Sanzo moved his knee away, causing her to gasp at the loss of contact. She picked her head up from the pillow.

"Why?" She managed to say. Sanzo kissed her, hard. His tongue thrust in her mouth and she sucked it into her mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders. She was wild and he wanted to be inside her. He moved his jean covered body over hers and ground his arousal against her center. Her hands left his shoulders and grabbed his firm bottom, bringing him closer to her. She moved against him, her body growing warm and wetter between her thighs.

The kiss wasn't really a kiss, anymore. It was just two people breathing, their mouths against each others. He was dangerously close to losing control and he had to stop. He wanted to make this last because who knew when he would get the chance again. Sanzo laid his sweaty forehead on Ayame's shoulder.

"I want to take my time. I want…"

Ayame's voice silenced him. "We can take our time later. I want you so bad, I feel I'm going to burst." She wiggled against him.

Sanzo's hand stilled her hips. If she did that again, he was afraid he would come in his pants. He moved off of her and unzipped her pants, peeling the skin tight pants from her shapely body. After throwing them somewhere on the floor, he kissed his way up her long legs to her center. He moaned as he saw her panties. They were barely there, just a wisp of cotton. And they were soaked. He tore them from her body.

Ayame had enough. She wanted Sanzo in her and she wanted to feel him right now. Her hands went between their bodies and she fumbled with the button on his jeans. He moved her hand away and got off the bed, stripping off his jeans. He tossed them on the chair and moved back to the bed.

"Do you have any protection?" Sanzo always took precautions. He didn't want to have anyone come looking for him, holding a blonde baby with purple eyes.

"I'm on birth control." Ayame whispered, never taking her eyes off his nude body. He was like a god and her body trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

"Good."

Sanzo climbed on the bed, moving over Ayame and hooking one of her legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust all the way in. He threw back his head, moaning at the feeling of her warmth surrounding him. His hands were on either side of her shoulders and he held himself off of her. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, pressing against her clit. He circled his lean hips against her before pulling out.

A thought crossed his mind. An image he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since dinner.He pulled Ayame from the bed and moved her over by the wall. She pulled him down for a kiss and he cupped her bottom with his hands. He lifted her up, positioned himself and brought her down hard on his arousal. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure.

Sanzo slammed them against the wall, pumping in and out of Ayame. He hit her clit each time he thrust into her. Soon, he felt her walls fluttering around him. He latched onto her neck, his teeth grazing her skin. He bit down and she clamped down around him. His tongue laved the bite mark. Her legs tightened around his waist.

She was so close to coming but she wanted this to go on forever. She licked Sanzo's neck, tasting him. He sucked on her neck so hard, she knew she would have a mark for a few days. But she didn't care. She scratched her nails up his back, making him shiver. He thrust into her harder. He moved his hand between them and stroked her clit.

Ayame's hips bucked against Sanzo's and her toes curled. None of her previous boyfriends ever made her respond like this. She gripped Sanzo's shoulder blades with her hands and dug her fingernails into his back. He bit her neck in response. That sent her over the edge. She came, her walls gripping Sanzo, hard. He could feel wetness dripping down his thighs and the feel of her walls clamping down on him was too much. His orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he groaned out her name as he came.

They stayed that way, pressed up against the wall until their breathing calmed down. With Ayame's legs still wrapped around his waist, Sanzo carried them over to the bed. Ayame unwrapped her legs from his waist and sat down on the bed. She reached for Sanzo, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

This was the point where Sanzo usually got dressed and left. But for some reason, he couldn't leave her. He laid down on the bed and gathered Ayame in his arms. If he stayed longer with a woman, he slept on his own side of their bed, not touching her unless he wanted to have sex again. But with Ayame, he wanted to hold her and breathe in her scent through the night. She snuggled next to him, her head on his chest.

He had an unusual scent. He smelled like the outdoors mixed with cigarette smoke and something else she couldn't define. She drifted off, Sanzo's gentle breathing lulling her to sleep.

He woke her two more times during the night to make love to her. Again, she was amazed by the response he got out of her. Ayame hoped she didn't wake the neighbors. She finally fell asleep before dawn.

Sanzo covered Ayame up with her blanket. He dressed while he watched her sleep. She was curled up on her side, like a kitten. Sanzo had a wild thought go through his mind. He wanted to stay with her and he saw himself telling the others to go on without him. He would be staying behind with Ayame.

He shook his head to clear the foolish thoughts from his mind. He couldn't do that. He had a job to do. They still had to stop the minus wave and return peace to Shangra-La. Besides, Sanzo was a monk and even though he didn't follow Buddhism, he made a promise to protect the scriptures his master left him. These thoughts of staying here were ridiculous.

Taking one last, lingering look at Ayame, Sanzo left her apartment and made his way back to the inn, in the rain.

_The Next Morning…………………………………………._

Sanzo was the last one down to breakfast. He looked around the restaurant, but Ayame wasn't there. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Hakkai had ordered for him and Sanzo ate quietly.

Goku broke the silence. "Where did you go last night, Sanzo? I was worried about you. You hate the rain and I wanted to come and find you, but Gojyo told me to leave you alone. He said you had things you needed to do." Goku shoved another pancake in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it. "What kind of things did you need to do that you spent the whole night doing it?"

Sanzo took a drink before answering Goku. "Grown up things. You wouldn't understand." His deep voice was rough from lack of sleep.

Gojyo lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair. "Next time, tell the squirt here when you are going out, ok? If I have to spend anymore nights listening to him bitch about you being gone, I won't be responsible for the condition he's in when you come back."

"Tch, it's not going to happen again." Gojyo opened his mouth to speak. "This subject is closed and the next one to mention it, get's a bullet in their ass. Do I make myself clear?"

Three heads nodded. They finished their breakfast and Sanzo paid the bill. He asked Hakkai to pack his things and he would be waiting for them at the front of the inn. He lit a cigarette and tried to push thoughts of leaving the group out of his mind. He was angry with himself, letting thoughts of Ayame push to the front of his mind. He finished his cigarette, stubbed it out and left to wait for them in front of the inn.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were waiting for him, in their usual seats. Sanzo climbed in and Hakkai drove through town. Sanzo knew they would be passing by Ayame's apartment and without thinking about it, his head came up to watch as they passed by.

Ayame was just leaving her apartment as they drove by. Her eyes caught Sanzo's and even though he told her it was for one night, no strings attached, she had a crazy hope that he would make the man with the monocle stop the Jeep. Her heart dropped as they made their way past. Goku waved to her and Gojyo winked at her. Sanzo just kept staring at her.

They really were going. He would be out of her life forever in a few more minutes. Ayame stood at her front door. Her feet felt like they were nailed to the ground. She dug out her key and locked her front door. She stood facing her door for a few minutes, willing herself not to cry. What the hell was wrong with her? How could she get so attached to him in just one night?

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the sound of a Jeep backing up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Sanzo standing there. He was silent, just looking in her eyes. If she would have been able to tear her eyes away from Sanzo's, she would have seen Hakkai with a soft smile on his face, a smirk on Gojyo's face and a look of confusion on Goku's face.

She opened her mouth to ask why he was back, when he kissed her. It wasn't like the passion filled ones from last night, this was soft and gentle. He pulled her to him and she clung to his shoulders.

"Umm, Hakkai?" Goku tapped Hakkai on the shoulder. "What is Sanzo doing?"

Gojyo bonked Goku on the head. "He's kissing her, you dope."

"I know that, you pervy Kappa! I mean, why is he kissing the waitress from last night?"

"I believe, Goku", Hakkai answered. "He's telling her, this is not good-bye."

Sanzo broke the kiss. He heard what Hakkai told Goku. He looked into Ayame's eyes. "He's right." Ayame looked at Sanzo in confusion. She was too caught up in the kiss and didn't hear what the other's had said.

"When I'm done, I'll be back." He kissed her again, sealing the promise.

_Three Years Later……………………………………………………._

Sanzo walked into the restaurant, alone. Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and he had parted ways after their journey. Sanzo didn't know where they others had settled nor did he care. This was where his life would be now. His eyes scanned the busy restaurant

No one noticed him. He wasn't wearing his old Sanzo robes. He gave that life up after the defeat of Gyoumaoh. He contacted the Sanbutsushin, demanded they give him the name of someone who would carry on the tradition of Sanzo and he turned the title and scriptures over. He walked out of the temple, vowing never to return.

Ayame came out of the kitchen. She had a full tray balanced on one hand and was holding three beer mugs with the other. She made her way to the table and set down the beer and passed out the plates. After making sure the customers were satisfied, she checked over the dining room, seeing if her other tables needed anything.

A blonde head caught her attention. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked like him, but he wasn't wearing his Sanzo robes. He turned his head and she gasped. There was no mistaking those purple eyes. She dropped the tray she was holding and it clattered to her feet but she didn't notice. She started walking towards the man, praying she wasn't wrong. She reached him and stopped in front of him.

He smiled. "I'm back, Ayame."

"For good?" Ayame whispered the question.

"For good."

……………………………………………………………………………………

I know Sanzo was OOC in this story, but I wanted him to find happiness. And I know, he would never give up the Sanzo title, but for this story, he had to.

This is dedicated to all those who wished Sanzo would have danced in my story, "Dance With Me." I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
